


You’re gonna hear me roar 大英政府的咆哮

by Ivylui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Memory Related, Minor Angst, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Rimming, porn with minor plot, quotes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got the permission from janetimothyfreeman to teanslate this into Chinese. Sorry for the SO very late reply by the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re gonna hear me roar 大英政府的咆哮

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetimothyfreeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/gifts).
  * A translation of [You're gonna hear me roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358641) by [janetimothyfreeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman). 



**You’re gonna hear me roar**

**大英政府的咆哮**

【分级】E （NC-17）

【CP】Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade ; past Greg Lestrade/Mrs Lestrade

【关键词】正剧台词引用；舔肛（我实在想不出更文艺的词汇）；肛交（词汇量严重缺乏ing）；轻度Dom/sub；抑制高潮；PWP

【摘要】正剧台词引用+下流的回忆+Mystrade=PWP

【译者说】标题会采用正剧译名，但由于译者懒惰，台词会自己翻译，考据党回避！

以下正文

————————

**·致命游戏 The Great Game**

_“减肥进展如何？”_

 

 

“非常感谢你能赏脸。谢谢，谢谢。”Mycroft急匆匆地关上门，轻叹一声。“Gregory，为什么你会觉得给我开个生日派对是绝佳的主意？”

Greg看着男友略显疲惫的脸，笑着吻上他的唇，还抛了个媚眼：

“Myc，生日就是用来庆祝的！我想为你做些贴心的事。”

“亲爱的，我明白。不过如果你不介意的话，Gregory，我实在不想再重复今晚的境遇了。永远不。Sherlock本来就是英伦最差劲的混蛋，而且，如果那真的有可能，他在派对上只会变得更糟。”

Greg轻笑着，捏了捏Mycroft的臀瓣。

“你忘了点东西，Myc。”

“那是不可能的，Gregory。”

“哦，你真的忘了。而我一辈子都不会原谅你的。”

Mycroft皱起眉头，看着Greg脸上恶魔般的微笑。

“究竟有什么事能被我忘了？”

Greg凑过去，轻轻磨蹭二人的腹部和大腿，低语道。

“我给你的生日礼物。”Greg又笑起来，把Mycroft推进书房。“在这里等着，如果我没叫你，不准进卧室。明白了？”

Mycroft点点头，走进书房，坐在沙发上，甚至没有试图去掩饰或压抑自己的欲望。

“Myc！上楼来。”

理所当然地，大英政府冲了上去。他一走进卧室，便看到一个赤裸的Lestrade慵懒地躺在他床上。“好吧，这就是你给我的礼物？”他挑起眉毛问。

“Myc，闭嘴。先让我给你看点东西。”Greg站起来，从床头柜拿起一个碟子。

“我给你做了蛋糕。”

Mycroft翻了个白眼。

“我在减肥，Gregory。”

Lestrade露着白牙的笑容已经让他难以自持了。

“你确定？那太可惜了。我本来想把自己当成点心盘的，你懂的吧？”他弯曲膝盖，翘起屁股，懒懒地往脊背、大腿、臀瓣和中间的粉色小穴上涂抹蛋糕。“本来我想……让你把我舔干净的。

” 当Greg感到Mycroft的舌头和牙齿袭向他的大腿，不禁发出一声呻吟。

“你不是在减肥吗？”

Mycroft轻轻吸吮那块肌肤，用低哑的声音回答：

“减肥可以等明天。现在，亲爱的Gregory，我要把你吃干抹净。”

 

_Mycroft死死盯住Sherlock挑衅的眼神，极力控制住颤抖，咬牙切齿地回答：_

_“很好！”_

————————

**·巴斯克维尔的猎犬 The Hound of Baskerville**

_“哦，是Mycroft派你来的，对吗？”_

 

“Hi，我能进来吗？”

“现在是凌晨三点，Gregory。你怎么这么早就跑过来了？”

“你介意我们进屋说吗？我觉得用对讲机来探讨人生实在奇怪得很。”

几秒后，门锁被打开了。

多么美好的生活，Greg边上前边想。他是个值得尊敬的DI，正在享受假期，身边没老婆（她给他戴绿帽了——再一次），还跑来找他前男友。

大门开启，里面走出一个冷漠的大英政府。

“让我猜猜：Linda又给你戴绿帽了。”

他感到嗓子里的硬块又肿了几分。

“一切都结束了，我现在单身。”

Mycroft眨了几下眼睛。

“Gregroy，我能问问你，那跟我有什么关系吗？”

Greg知道，这是自己应得的报应。

“别这样，让我把一切都解释给你听。”

Mycroft默默点头，偏过身子请他进屋。

“你最好快点，我正在解决一个事关国土安全的紧急事态。”

“Mycroft，我知道你在说谎，但我会假装相信你的。”他坐在书房的其中一张沙发上，极力压制心中的不安。天哪，这实在太难了！“我来这里是为了向你道歉。”

“真的？”Mycroft挑起一边眉毛。“原谅我的粗鲁，但我必须说，现在有点太晚了。就这些吗？”

Greg在前男友身前屈膝跪下，轻轻握住他一只手，低语道：“Myc，我真的很对不起你。我只是没有足够的心理准备。你知道，我跟Linda在一起已经二十年了，我们还有孩子，我只是害怕抛弃那一切。”

“Gregory，我明白，同时我也不接受你的理由。”

Greg再次握紧Mycroft的双手。

“求你听我说。我爱你，Myc。只有你。我这次休假完全是为了避开孩子们，跟Linda结束一切；他们不应该看到那样的父母。我想要你回来，但如果你没有那个想法，我也不勉强。我所求的，只是你的原谅。”

Mycroft看了他一会，起身离开了。

在Greg几乎要放弃时，他又走了回来。Greg看到他手上的绳索和安全套，不禁挑起一边眉毛。

“如果你保持跪姿，我可以省却许多麻烦。”Mycroft勾起Greg的下巴。“看着我。如果你想让我再次接受你，我有一个条件。”

“告诉我。”

“我提出的所有要求，你都必须照做。如果你能办到，我就原谅你。”

Greg愤懑地点头。

“很好，那我们开始吧。亲爱的，请你脱掉衣服，然后跪下。”Mycroft同时也脱掉了自己的衣服，让Greg不得不深吸一口气。Mycroft用绳子牢牢捆住Lestrade的双腕。“张嘴。”他把安全套放在Greg分开的唇瓣间。“现在，我亲爱的，给我口交。”

 

_Greg用力吞了口唾液，回答：_

_“我也不是什么都听你哥的。”_

————————

**·空灵柩 The Empty Hearse**

_“我以为你可能给自己找了条……金鱼。”_

 

又是慵懒（而无聊）的一天！

Mycroft戴上墨镜，看向泳池，Greg正在里面畅游。哦，他的银发和麦色肌肤闪耀得如此美妙……

Mycroft低头瞅了瞅自己的身体。他十分肯定自己的身体也会闪耀——只是会闪瞎所有人的眼睛。

天杀的，他为什么会有这么多雀斑？他甚至不能在太阳底下逗留超过十分钟，就算涂上最强力的防晒剂也不行，无论那种防晒剂是市面上能买到的还是非法流通的，否则，他的皮肤就会出现更多这些讨厌的斑纹。

有谁会对一个长满雀斑的人心生畏惧呢？谁都不会。

哦，Mycroft实在太嫉妒Greg了。他是那么的……该死的性感！而Lestrade似乎毫不费力就读取了他的想法：他偏偏选择在这一刻离开泳池，水滴纷纷从那麦色的身体上滑落。

“嘿，Myc，想跟我一起游吗？”

直到这时，Mycroft才发现自己竟屏住了呼吸。

“我……呃，不了，Gregory，谢谢你。我更喜欢待在这里。”他的声音低哑，他知道，但Mycroft真心希望Greg没有发现这一点。

Lestrade轻笑起来，用诱惑的眼神盯着Mycroft越来越紧的泳裤。“哦，Myc，你还好吧？”

他咽了口唾沫，尝试集中精神。

“我很好，我保证……哦！”Greg的手指划过他越来越坚硬的下身，让他忍不住呻吟起来。“别这样对我。”

Greg的笑容越来越奸邪。

“我可什么都没做，Myc……”他捏了捏Mycroft仍被泳裤覆盖的分身。“还有，就算我真的做了什么，你也可以随时制止我。”

大英政府闭上眼睛，向后仰起头，被快感激得浑身颤抖。“总有一天会被你害死。”

Greg大笑起来，脱下他和Mycroft的泳裤。“你好苍白，你真美，Myc。”

Mycroft挑起一边眉毛。“你也很美，只是有点瞎了眼……哦，我说话的时候别那样，天哪！”随着Greg的一下撸动，他低吼起来。

“你想让我停下吗？”Greg说着，用自己的分身刻意逗弄着Mycroft的下体。

“千万别……”

Lestrade用防晒乳润滑了自己和Mycroft的坚挺。

“准备好了？” 另一个男人只是点点头，感受着Greg与自己的分身磨蹭。高高挂在天上的太阳让Greg腿上的肌肤更加耀眼。

Gregory Lestrade是地球上最性感的金鱼。

 

 

_“现在，转变话题。”Mycroft说着，装出一副难以置信的表情。_

————————

**·三签名 The Sigh of Three**

_“你不是在做什么没羞没臊的事情，就是又在做运动。不过我更希望是后者。”_

 

“Gregory，哦，求你了，让我……”Mycroft喘息道。“我求求你。让我……高潮！”

Lestrade只是轻笑，继续身下的抽插，并刻意忽略掉爱人体内那神奇的一点。

“你还能说出完整的词，Myc，这我可不允许。”尽管表面看上去充满自制力，但Mycroft知道Greg已经跟他一样，快要到达极限了。

“Gregory，这……哦，太疼了。我实在……”

“我知道，我也疼。”Greg也喘息着，仍旧保持懒懒的抽插。“但我们说好了，Myc。”

Mycroft闭上眼，让自己的头低垂着。“我不会叫你‘Greg’。”

Greg笑了笑。 “不，你会的……哦，我发誓。”他猛地停下来。“而且你现在就会照办。叫我‘Greg’，不然我们就不来了。”

Mycroft清楚意识到自己脆弱的体位——四肢着地，高翘着臀部，Greg深深埋在他体内，一根细绳捆着他的阴茎——但他绝不会输掉这场游戏。“我不要。”

Greg退出Mycroft的小穴。

“我警告过你。”

“Gregory，你不可能是认真的……”

“哦我当然是认真的，Myc。我们在一起都好几年了，叫我Greg究竟有什么问题呢？”

Mycroft轻叹一声。

“我真的要回答那个问题？”

Greg点头。

“我之所以不叫你‘Greg’是因为……所有人，包括你前妻，都叫你那个。我想让自己与你生命中的其他人不同。你是所有人的Greg，但却是我一个人的Gregory。我知道自己并非感性之人，但我真的爱你。”

Greg紧紧拥住了他。

“哦，Myc……我都不知道。”他亲吻Mycroft的耳朵。“我再也不会提这个要求了，我保证。”他再次挺进Mycroft的身体，让两人都发出响亮的呻吟。“亲爱的，为我高潮。”他说着，解开爱人下身的束缚，同时反复撞击他体内最敏感的那点。

在他们有生以来最强烈的一次高潮平息后，Greg再次亲吻Mycroft的耳朵。

“你愿意跟我一起参加John的婚礼吗？”

Mycroft依旧喘息着，皱起眉头。

“不要。”

 

_“你想要什么？”_

_Mycroft依旧上气不接下气，但这一次，罪魁祸首却是他那远远称不上纯洁的回忆。_

————————

End


End file.
